Broken wings
by BaBy Xx bAby
Summary: She trusted him... He cheated on her for Sakura's bestfriend, Tomoyo... Sakura gets confused about Syaoran and her and went to Japan. She finds herself with a navyblue haired playboy named Eriol who got dared to make Sakura fall for him and dump her.
1. Prolouge: tears of a cherry blossom

**Broken Wings **

**By: Miyon-chan04**

**Summary: **She trusted him... He cheated on her for Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo... Sakura gets confused about Syaoran and her and went to Japan. She finds herself with a navy-blue haired playboy named Eriol who got dared to make Sakura fall for him and dump her. But will love grow?

A/N: I'm Digitalwing actually... But I can't put to many fanfics so... Yeah... Basically I'm a SyaoranxSakura fan (Also EriolxTomoyo fan) but I was bored and I thought what happens if they broke up and try alternate pairings. So here it is. Please don't get mad at me! I WILL make a SS fic.

Pairings: ExS, SxT (So sorry...)  
Genre: Humor, romance

* * *

**Prologue: Tears of a cherry blossom**

Sakura happily skipped down the halls to go and eat at the canteen. She frowned and thought, _'I wonder where Syaoran is? I couldn't find him a while ago... Oh well... He'll be alright!' _

Her frown turned back to a smile. She then heard some voices beside a bush. She hid and tried to look who it is...

"I love you too." A voice said,

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard that voice. It was Tomoyo, her best friend since kindergarten._ 'This won't be good... Tomoyo will hate me if she saw me snooping around and saw her confess---'_

"Tomoyo..." Another voice said as the person hugged Tomoyo.

Sakura froze.

Was that... Syaoran's voice? Sakura tried to watch what happen as she saw them give a quick kiss and a small hug...

"What about Sakura, Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo said as she looked at Syaoran...

Syaoran hugged her and said, "I don't care about her as long as I'm with you..."

A tear fell from Sakura's cheek...

_I don't care... _

_About her... _

_Sakura... _

_I don't care... _

_As long as I'm with you... _

"Syaoran..." Sakura softly whispered his name and let the tears slide down her face.

Sakura backed a way a bit.. _'No... This isn't true...'_ She started to run as fast as she can and cried her heart out... She couldn't take this at all.. The one she loves just didn't care for her at all... He cheated on HER.

She stopped at the park and sat down at a bench. She couldn't take out the pain that the one she loved just didn't care for her at all and just left her. He left me all alone with no one to hold... It was getting cold but she didn't care. Maybe... Maybe he wasn't the boy he saw...

"Maybe he wasn't the one... I know it." Sakura whispered,

Flashback:

**Little 4 year old Sakura Kinomoto sat down at the grass under the cherry blossom tree crying... A little boy came up to him and said, "Why are you crying?" **

**"I-I got l-lost..." Little Sakura said choking in tears, **

**Sakura knew he'll just laugh at her but he didn't... **

**The little boy then gave her a handkerchief. Sakura looked at the boy, shocked.. The boy smiled and wiped her tears. Sakura smiled and said, "A-Arigatou!" **

**"Douitashimaste." The boy said sitting beside her, "Do you want me to help you find your way home?" **

**Sakura nodded vigorously as she took the boys hand making the two blush. **

**"W-why w-will you he-help me?" Sakura asked, **

**"I prince should never abandon a princess in trouble." The boy grinned making Sakura smile... They both blushed as Sakura said, "Let's get going!" **

**"May I know my princess' name first?" The boy said holding the girl's hand tighter. **

**"S-Sakura! Sakura Kinomoto desu!" Sakura said as the boy smiled with her... **

**They then tried Sakura's way home. Sakura tries to tell what it ooks like and ended up at the right house... The door opened and two males came out. The father hugged her daughter and said, "We were so worried about you." **

**"Daijoubu... he helped me!" Sakura said pointing to the boy who was smiling. **

**"Arigatou." Fujitaka said, **

**"Let's get in now..." Touya said, **

**"Wait, onii-chan! I want to thank him..." Sakura said, "Thank you for helping me..." **

**"Douitashimaste... We should meet some time..." The boy said, **

**"I-- I can't... I'll be going to Hong Kong... I'm sorry!" Sakura said with a sad face... **

**"Daijoubu... Someday we'll meet, ne?" The boy said, **

**Sakura's face lift up and nodded saying, "un!" **

**The boy waved and ran out of the house... Touya rolled his eyes and closed the door. Sakura then slapped her head and said, "I forgot to ask his name... Oh well... When we meet, I'll ask him!" Sakura said grinning... **

End of flashback

'I have to be strong... I'll find him no matter what!" Sakura thought standing up and looked at the sky... "I will be going in a week... I don't need to tell them."

Her eyes turned into hatred and walked out...

Next week...

_"All passengers in __Japan__ airlines please proceed to Gate A-24, thank you."_ A woman's voice said in the broadcast...

Sakura sighed and sweatdropped as she looked at her dad and brother. Her brother was having a fight with a Sweden officer who couldn't understand a word. She looked somewhere else and saw a girl with a sword and glared at passengers who looked at her. Weird crowd... **(A/N: Hehe.. Crossover from my fic in "Taste for revenge?" thing...)** She then took her luggage and tried to smile since her friends greeted her a goodbye.. Well... Not all actually.

"Sakura-chan!" A girl's voice said,

"Sakura!" Another guy said,

**Tomoyo Daidouji and Syaoran Li. **

"Nani?" Sakura said forcing a sweet smile,

"You didn't call us that you were leaving.. Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo said with a concerned face.

"Iie! I was about to call you but onii-chan stopped me because we have to go." Sakura lied pointing Touya who was strangling the poor Sweden officer as Fujitaka tried to calm his son down. Fortunately, they didn't see through the lie and smiled...

"We'll miss you so much, Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo said,

"I'll miss you..." Syaoran said,

"I won't..." Sakura muttered.. The two heard this...

Tomoyo tried to talk to her and said, "Sakura-chan, atashi---"

Too late... She went in the airplane already...

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said,

"Sakura?" Syaoran said,

Sakura couldn't face them. She sat down at the economy class seat beside Touya and Fujitaka... She sighed. She'll be going back to Japan again.. Maybe she'll have luck to see that boy again... She smiled to herself and closed her eyes...

_'This'll be a new start.'_ Sakura thought,

The airplane started to move as they went to Japan...

* * *

**End of prologue...**


	2. Chapter 1: arrival of sakura

**Broken Wings**

**By: Digitalwing**

**Summary:** She trusted him... He cheated on her for Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo... Sakura gets confused about Syaoran and her and went to Japan. She finds herself with a navy-blue haired playboy named Eriol who got dared to make Sakura fall for him and dump her. But will love grow?

**A/N:** Basically I'm a SyaoranxSakura fan (Also EriolxTomoyo fan) but I was bored and I thought what happens if they broke up and try alternate pairings. So here it is. Please don't get mad at me! I WILL make a SS fic.

Just edited it..

Pairings: ExS, SxT (So sorry...)  
Genre: Humor, romance

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival of Sakura**

A navy-blue haired man came out of the door surrounded with popular guys and girls adoring his every single move. He was one of the best bachelors in Japan... He rolled his dark blue eyes that had super cool eye glasses and a drop-dead smirk that can make every girl faint. Yes, he's Eriol Hiiragizawa the MOST handsome playboy in Tomoeda. He couldn't care less about these stupid morons anyway.

"Even if you wear glasses, you still look soooo hot!" A blonde-haired girl said twirling her hair making Eriol think of her as some kind of insane bitch. He just smiled and went out of the situation... He had to get out. At least, out of the crowd for once...

He sat down at the grass and looked at his bag and took out a handkerchief that looked like the one the little boy shared to little Sakura... Eriol smiled to himself as he took out his glasses. He only wore them to look cool anyway... He then had flashbacks about the girl.. So innocent yet so sweet.. Her smile was really beautiful unlike those people he knew that was so desperate to get in his pants.

He sighed... He doesn't even remember his name nor he told her his name at all...

Was it Kirikoto?

Kimoto?

Shikure?

Shakure?

Sikura?

Something about blossom.

Peach blossom?

Touya? No way.. That's a boy's name.

Eriol sighed once more...

Like she'll just suddenly come out...

"Hooeee!" A voice said,

Eriol rose his right eyebrow and looked at the auburn-haired girl... She looked familiar but Eriol shook it out of his head and walked up to her. He decided to help the newcomer since it's 2nd semester.

"Hello.." Eriol said smiling, _'She better not be a fan girl.'_

"Hoe... Can you help me? I don't know where my class is." She said laughing with a sweatdrop at her head,

"What room?" Eriol said,

"Oh, 204." Sakura said thinking,

"That's where I'll be... I'll help you ms..."

"Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura said grinning...

Eriol smirked and went off... Sakura followed him to room 204.

"Good morning class! My name is Kaho Mizuki and it seems we have a new student." Kaho said as Sakura tilted her head saying "Hoe?".

_'That was cute...' _Eriol thought smiling then frowned_, 'Huh? Where did that came from?' _

"Introduce yourself." Kaho said smiling,

'Hai! Watashi was Kinomoto Sakura desu! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu..." Sakura said bowing,

"Please sit beside Hiiragizawa-san, Kinomoto-san... Raise your hand." Kaho said,

Eriol raised his hand as Sakura sat down.. Eriol gave her a charming smile and Sakura smiled back.

_'How convenient.' Eriol thought smirking, _

"It's nice to se you again, Hiiragizawa-san!" Sakura whispered. At least she made a friend!

"Me too." Eriol said smiling, _'Kinomoto Sakura.. Interesting.'_

Eriol looked at the girl as she made friends with some people... It was lunch as Sakura took her bento and sat down. A girl came up to her and smiled.

"Hi! My name is Meiling. You're Kinomoto Sakura right?" Meiling said grinning,

"Hai, I am... Nice to meet you Meiling-san..." Sakura said,

"Meiling-chan! Call me that, Sakura-chan!" Meiling said,

"Can you tell me about this school?" Sakura asked,

"Of course! It's really nice here once you get used o it.. There are also popular people whoa re mean... Eriol, your seatmate is a popular bachelor!"

"Hoe?"

"You seem to be really innocent, Sakura-chan!" Meiling said,

"Hehe, Arigatou I think..."

"Hiiragizawa-kun is popular? I didn't know that..." Sakura said thinking,

"Well he's adored by millions of girls and seems to have lots of girlfriends."

"Hoe? Honto ni? I thought he's just a nice person." Sakura said smiling,

"Really?" Meiling said, "He's a playboy."

"I really don't care of what people address others... It's not really good..." Sakura said,

"You seem like a good friend." Meiling said smiling softly as Sakura smiled,

Sakura nodded as a figure watched the two. It was Eriol...

_'Sakura... It seems so familiar...' Eriol thought narrowing his eyes, _

"Staring at chicks?" A man said holding a small bento box,

"Shut up, Yamazaki..." Eriol said playfully smirking,

"You seem close to Kinomoto." Takashi said,

"Huh? Kinomoto-san? No, of course not. She just got lost..." Eriol said smiling, "And besides.. I can get her heart anytime I want."

"I see... Well then, why don't we have dare..." Takashi said,

"Interesting... What is it?" Eriol said giving an evil smile...

"Make Kinomoto fall for you and then when she confesses, accept it. Wait for some days and dump her." Takashi said,

Eriol frowned.

"Isn't that mean?" Eriol said,

"Nope!" Takashi said as Eriol smirked...

"Fine then.. I accept." Eriol said shaking hands with Takashi.

"Start tomorrow."

"Fine." Eriol said, _'Kinomoto.. You are mine.' _"I'll use my gentlemen abilities..."

Takashi laughed and ate a tempura.. "You're something else alright... But.. That girl seems different.. Who knows.. She might help you..."

Eriol just arched his eyebrows and started to eat... It's going to be a LONG day.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter 1 **


End file.
